Hanabi
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer em um festival de Fogos de Artifício. Com eles não foi diferente.


_**Hanabi**_

O som de uma porta batendo foi audível no silêncio desconfortante no qual a casa se instalava. Desconfortante, pois para aqueles que já estavam prontos, chegava a ser cansativo.

Uma menina de olhos azulados, violáceos, e cabelos razoavelmente curtos e negros desceu as escadas. Ela trajava uma yukata sem mangas azul e verde, sendo a parte de cima azul escura com flores em um tom mais claro e a de baixo verde média, formando o que parecia um cinto frisado e descendo lisa. Em seus pés ela calçava uma sandália de saltos altos e usava uma pulseira negra.

Antes que a jovem conseguisse sequer alcançar o último degrau da escada, um jovem apareceu no topo da mesma. Ele possuía cabelos alaranjados, olhos castanhos e era alto. Perto dele, a menina parecia ainda mais baixa do que de fato era.

O menino usava uma camisa social branca com uma calça negra e um colete da mesma cor. O palito de seu terno pendia de seus braços. Calçava sapatos pretos e usava uma gravata formando um X negro por sobre sua blusa.

- Ah! Finalmente vocês desceram! – Disse uma menina de cabelos pretos, que parecia não ter mais do que 13 anos, com um tom de alívio.

- Karin, Karin... Esqueceu-se de que ainda falta a Yuzu? - Questionou o jovem de cabelos laranja.

- Ah, não! Por que você me lembrou disto, Ichigo? - A garota pareceu se lamentar. Levantando-se, ela ajeitou o kimono cinza claro que usava preso com uma faixa azul, e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. – Vou pegar um copo d'água. – Anunciou – Se ela descer me chamem.

- Certo! – Respondeu a outra jovem de cabelos pretos que, assim como Ichigo, possuía 17 anos.

- Obrigada, Rukia-chan! – Agradeceu a menina, do outro cômodo.

- Animação, gente! Estamos indo para um festival e... – O homem, que foi interrompido por um soco no rosto dado pelo próprio filho, era chamado Isshin Kurosaki.

- Desculpem-me a demora! – A menina de cabelos castanho-claros, que havia acabado de chegar à sala de estar, se manifestou. Ela vestia um leve kimono rosa claro.

- Oh! Yuzu, você está linda! – Elogiou o homem que havia acabado de levantar-se do chão, no qual caíra com o impacto do golpe recebido. Ele usava, tal como o filho, uma espécie de terno.

- Karin! Ela desceu! – Gritou o Kurosaki mais novo.

- Graças ao Rei Espiritual! – Disse a menina citada, voltando para a sala.

- O que disse filha? – Perguntou o homem mais velho.

- Ah! Ahn? Nada não. – Respondeu a menina, parecendo nervosa por um momento.

- Tá tudo muito bem. Tá tudo muito bom. Mas, é melhor nós irmos. – Disse Isshin, já se encaminhando para a porta de entrada.

Menos de um minuto depois, todos já estavam fora da casa. A lua brilhava esplendorosamente, a leve brisa do crepúsculo batia contra as árvores verdes e fazia esvoaçar as belas folhagens da cor da esperança. O céu estava limpo, e incrivelmente bonito. Estrelas brilhavam em todos os lados, em harmonia com o belo círculo redondo que parecia ter sido pintado com uma tinta do mais puro branco.

O grupo de pessoas começou a caminhar calmamente pela rua. A menina mais nova, vestida como uma patricinha, como diria sua gêmea, tagarelava sem parar enquanto sua irmã fingia prestar atenção e seu pai acenava com a cabeça entusiasticamente.

Um casal de amigos caminhava um pouco afastado do resto da família. Os olhos da menina mantinham-se fixos no chão à sua frente, conforme movia suas pernas deleitosamente, atritando seu salto contra o chão no ritmo da mais impecável e inebriante música. Ao seu lado, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados encarava o luar à sua frente, tentando não manter seu olhar nas pernas da bela shinigami1.

No horizonte, a silhueta do local onde era organizado o festival começou a aparecer disformemente. O céu já estava mais escuro e um grupo de amigos acenava em direção às pessoas que caminhavam em direção à entrada da "festa".

- Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Minna! – Entusiasmadamente, uma menina de cabelos alaranjados gritava.

- Inoue-san! Não precisa gritar. – Disse um jovem de cabelos azulados e óculos.

- Desculpe-me, Ishida-kun. – A garota disse, agora sem graça.

- Hum. – O outro menino se manifestou, ele possuía cabelos castanhos e pele bem morena.

- Sorria Sado-kun! Você está... Feliz? – Inoue falou novamente, porém, como de costume, ela não sabia como terminar sua frase.

O grupo que andava pela rua, finalmente, juntou-se ao que estava parado ali. Depois de minutos, Yuzu e Isshin já haviam sido arrastado dali à força por Karin que dizia:

- Será possível que vocês não percebem que eles querem ficar sozinhos?

Os amigos deram uma risadinha. Até que escutaram:

- ICHIGO! – Um amigo deles, Keigo, havia gritado.

Como sempre, o garoto que havia sido chamado apenas bloqueou o outro levantando o braço. Assim, os amigos se dirigiram para o outro lado do festival, deixando para trás um menino deitado e outro em pé, mexendo no celular.

As horas passavam, em meio a eventuais conversas e idas a alguma barraquinha para comer algo. Até que anunciaram: "– Agora, faremos à contagem regressiva!".

- Gente, gente! Sabiam que se você beijar uma... – Inoue foi calada pelos seus amigos e pelo começo da contagem.

- 10!

- Nós sabemos Inoue! Nós sabemos! – Disseram todos.

- 9!

- 8!

- 7!

Ichigo percebeu que Rukia não desprendia seus olhos dele.

- 6!

Rukia teve a mesma impressão.

- 5!

Os corpos se aproximavam.

- 4!

As mãos se tocaram.

- 3!

Os rostos ficaram próximos.

- 2!

- Koishiteru, Rukia.

- Koishiterumo, Ichigo.

- 1!

Os lábios se tocaram, pela primeira vez de muitas.

De fato, está certo aquele ditado que diz que datas especiais unem as pessoas, afinal... Agora, eles não eram somente um casal de amigos, mas também um de namorados. Tudo por conta dos _fogos de artifício__3_.

**N/A: Yo! Espero que vocês gostem da fic! Desta vez foi uma IchiRuki, o casal mais clássico de Bleach EVEEEEEEEEER!**

**Bom... Mandem-me Reviews para dizer se gostaram da idéia, se a fic está boa, se eu deveria ter me aprofundado mais no assunto, se vocês amaram ou se não gostaram. Aceito críticas e sugestões. Além de, é claro... Elogios!**

**Beijos,**

**DBS.**

**1 ****Shinigami significa "Deus da Morte", mas eu acho que todo mundo já sabe isso.**

**2 ****Koishiteru significa "Eu te amo". Porém, ao contrário de Aishiteru (Usado em namoros mais sérios), ou de Daisuki (Usado para amigos ou ficantes), Koishiteru é apenas dito para a pessoa com a qual você deseja passar o resto da sua vida.**

**3 ****Hanabi significa fogos de artifício.**


End file.
